Never made safe
by rockprincess77
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up and threatens to kill Ethan what will happen? Will Ethan and Sarah finally go on another date? Will Ethan stay alive?
1. The date is all I have to live for

Ok so this is my first story. Anyways, I called the vampire hypnosis glimmering. I know the right name is glamouring but in the story I call it glimmering, so anyways on with the story. I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.

(Ethan's POV.)

I was walking home from school when I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned around and saw nothing so I kept walking. Then I heard it again but this time I turned around to be knocked down. Then a girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes walked around to me.

"I've heard about you." She said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh I don't think you should worry about that right now, at least not yet. I know who you are though. You're a very special seer, very powerful." She said. "What do you want?" I asked. "First I want you to stop asking questions. And second I wanted to help you up." She said.

She grabbed my arm and my eyes started burning. I saw Sarah and Benny in the forest dying. When I came out of the vision I was dizzy. "Aww I didn't mean to give a scary vision, ha." She said.

Then she knelt down close to me and said. "Meet me in the woods at midnight. If you don't come or bring anyone your friends will die, instead of you." She said. Then she walked away.

So a girl just came and she's going to kill me tonight? If today's all that I have left I have to go now. I went to Sarah's house, nervous. I had to tell her I liked her before...I rung her door bell and she answered. "Hey Ethan." Sarah said. "Hey Sarah. Can I come in?" I asked. "Sure." She said.

We walked into her living room. "So what's up?" She asked. "Uh I wanted to uh know if uh you want wanted to go to to th the movies tonight?" I asked. "The movies? So you don't think our date was horrible?" She asked. "No I was just agreeing with you. I didn't think it was horrible at all." I said. "Me neither. So seven?" She asked. "Sure. I'll see you later." I said. "Ok bye Ethan." She said. "Bye." I said.

After that I went to buy the new video game me and Benny wanted. I got it and called Benny over. When he came over and came into my room I showed him the game. "This is the best video game ever! You must have spent half of your saving on this." Benny said. "I did and there's something else. At seven I'm going to the movies with Sarah." I said. "Another date and the video game? I got five of my video games taken away and Erica rejected me!" Benny said. "You asked her out?" I asked. "Yes. She said she doesn't go out with geeks. Even though before she was a mega hot she was a mega nerd. Anyways let's play this." Benny said getting the video game box off of my desk.

(Sarah's POV.)

I can't believe Ethan came to my house and asked me out. I thought he thought our date was horrible but turns out he doesn't and he wants to go to the movies at seven. I called Erica to tell her.

"I _really_ don't want to talk right now so if this isn't my how to glimmer book hang up!" Erica yelled on the phone. "Erica?" I asked. "Sarah? Oh sorry." She said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Benny asked me out today." I said. "And?" I asked. "And I told him I don't date geeks but he asked me again, and again. Gosh when will he get the message? I. Don't. Want. To date him." She said. "So you don't want to date him?" I asked. "Uh no. Didn't I just say that?" She asked. "You hesitated." I said. "What? No I didn't. Forget about me. Why did you call?" She asked.

"I called because. Ok, well, remember when was upset because Ethan said our date was horrible? Well, turns out that he didn't think it was horrible and he wants to go to the movies tonight!" I told her. "Another date? You know that shouldn't be happening you're not like him anymore. It was for the best Sarah." Erica said. "Erica I'm not 200 years old." I said.

"Sarah, your a vampire, not even a fledgling that's half human so your a full vampire. Ethan's a human. Human and vampire never mix unless it's a meal." Erica said. "Unless it's a meal?" I asked. "Yeah, unless you want to turn him into a fledgling." I heard Erica's fangs come out over the phone. "I'm not going to turn him." I told her. "Well, then like I said it shouldn't be happening." Erica said.

"It should Erica I..." I sighed. I'd have to confess this to her. "I really like him." I said. "Sarah it can't be happening. You'll out live him by years, like forever. You can't go tonight." Erica said. "Ethan and I are going out tonight and I don't need him to be vampire for that to happen!" I yelled and hung up. I can't believe she said all that. Whatever, I'll get ready for my date and it'll be fine.

(Ethan's POV.)

After we played for awhile, Benny asked "Hey, what time is your date with Sarah?" "Seven. Why?" I asked. "It's six thirty." He said. "Six thirty?" I asked. "Yeah can you get there in thirty minutes?" He asked. "Probably not but I have to." I said. If this was going to be our last date it had to be perfect, or a least close to it. The least I could do is show up on time. "Why don't we call Rory?" Benny suggested. "Yeah and he can flash me there." I said. "Flash us E." Benny said.

He dialed Rory's number and within a minute he was there. "So why did you guys call?" Rory asked. "E here has a second chance date with Sarah." Benny told him. "Cool Ethan gets another date. It's not at another vampire restaurant is it? If it is can you see if they have any squirrel?" Rory asked. "No it's not at another vampire restaurant it's at...at...at the..." Benny started. "The movies." I told Rory. "The movies? When?" He asked. "Seven." I said. "It's almost seven. I can flash you there!" Rory offered. "Sure." Benny and I said. Rory flashed us to the movies. "I think I'm going to be Rory sick." Benny said.

(Sarah's POV.)

I was walking to the movies when I heard something behind me I turned around to see "Erica? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here to walk with you to the movies." She said. "I thought you thought it was a bad idea?" I asked. "I did, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't come with you." She said. "Ok. We're almost there." I said. We started walking. "So you really like Ethan?" She asked. "Well yeah, I mean he's really sweet. And he's kind of cute." I told her. "Great, so what are you going to see?" She asked. "Uh I don't know yet. We'll see when we get there." I said.

We were at the movies now. I seen Ethan, and Benny, and Rory. "Erica? I didn't know you were going to come." Benny said. "We'll I didn't know the hole dork squad was coming so I guess we're both shocked." Erica said. "I finally finished mummifying Mr. Kitty!" Rory shouted. We all looked at him. "He wasn't done yet." He said. "Hey Ethan." I said. "Hey, you uh really look pretty tonight." He said. "Thanks, you look nice to." I said. "Shall we?" He asked. "We shall." I said and took his arm. We walked into the movie theaters.

"So what do you want to see?" He asked. "Umm how about..." I looked around. There was some pretty good movies, some pretty bad ones to but I finally deiced. "Stabbed" I said. It was a scary movie. "Ok. Do you want to get some popcorn or something?" He asked. "Sure." I said. He brought popcorn, we watched the movie, and there might have even been a part where I laid on his shoulder.

Then after the movie Ethan took me for some ice cream. We ordered vanilla and were sitting at a table now. "Did I tell your hair really matches your purse?" He asked. "I don't think anyone's ever gave me that complement. Thanks." I said. I don't think my hair really matched my purse but it was a cute thing to say.

"So do you want to go back to your place after this?" I asked. "What time is it? He asked. I looked at the clock behind us. The hands were on the 10 and 6. "Ten thirty." I said.

"Maybe after this we should call it a night." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Uh I just uh think that we should uh go home after this." He said. "Ok, well maybe you could help me study sometime. I have this big test coming up. How about sometime this week?" I asked. "Uh I wish I could but I can't." He said.

"Ok, what's up? Did I do something wrong or you just don't like me?" I asked. We couldn't go to his place and now we can't study? Am asking to much or something? "No Sarah you didn't do anything wrong and I like you, a lot." He said. "So what is it? Was this date horrible to?" I asked. "No Sarah it was great but I just I might be busy for awhile." He said.

"With what? When are we even going to be able to have a date again?" I asked. "I don't know." He said. "You know what forget it! I'm going home." I said. "No Sarah please wait, I'll I'll explain everything tonight. Just come over at midnight." He said. "Ok." I said. What was there to explain? Dose he have another girlfriend or something?

"Can I walk you home?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." I said. He took my hand and I started to feel a little better. We were at my door now. "Good night." He said. "Good night Ethan." I said. Then he did what I never thought he'd do tonight he kissed me on the cheek. Then we kind of kissed for awhile. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked. "Love to." He said.

We went to the living room and the lights were off? I remember leaving them on. "Here let me get the lights." I said. I turned them on to see Erica and Benny sitting on the couch. "Where have you two been? You said you would be home by eleven!" Benny said, may I say, stupidly. "Well I'm sorry but me and Ethan have some making out to do." I said. "Eww Sarah to much info." Erica said.

"It's past eleven?" Ethan asked. Benny nodded. "I'm sorry Sarah I have to go." He said. "Go? You still want me to come by later right?" I asked. "Yes but I have to go, bye." He said. He gave me a good bye kiss. "Bye Ethan." I said as he left. After he left I asked Benny.

"Ethan doesn't have a girlfriend dose he?" I asked. "No why?" Benny asked. "Because," I said sitting down. "He has to go, he can't help me study this week, and he said he would explain everything at midnight." I said. "I don't know see what he says at midnight." Benny said. "Wow, thanks for the advice Benny." I said. "Your welcome." Benny said. Erica hit him with a pillow.

How was that? Do you think Ethan really is going to die? What dose he mean when he said he will explain at midnight? What do you think?


	2. I'm going to die tonight

Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving!

(Ethan's POV.)

I left everything I had to Sarah and Benny, and then I left. I went to the woods like the girl told me to do. No one was there though. "Hello?" I asked. Then she flashed behind me. From the blur I think her eyes were red. "Hello Ethan. Tonight is the night I drain you of your blood." She said. And just like that her fangs sank into my neck. Then she dropped me on the ground and left me to die.

I remembered playing the video game with Benny, going on the date with Sarah, and kissing her. I even remembered Rory and Erica. I wish I could have told them that today was my last day but I couldn't or the girl, I wish I knew her name now because I'm going to die, would kill them.

I couldn't really remember anything right now or anything that happened to night except kissing Sarah. Kissing Sarah...kissing Sarah...Sarah. And that's what I thought about before everything went black.

(Sarah's POV.)

I was at Ethan's house. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again but still no one answered. "Hello?" I asked. I knocked again, still no one answered so I let myself in. I walked upstairs to Ethan's room. I knocked only once this time before letting myself in. I had a vibe that no one was home. I walked over to the bed to find a note.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I really had fun on our date tonight. I don't want you to be sad right now but I'm probably dead now. I mean if it's after midnight. I'm not going to tell you where I am but here's what happened. A girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes came today. She said to come to the woods at midnight. I didn't tell you because she gave me a vision of you and Benny dying and I didn't want you to. I'd rather do it. Anyways, I did really have fun on our date tonight. I'm sorry we couldn't have more and I really did like kissing you. I love you Sarah. Oh, and tell Benny he was a good best friend and Rory and Erica that they were good friends to. Benny can have my video games. And since I won't need it any more I left you some of my blood. I remember you said it smelled good._

_Love,_

_Ethan_

_I love you Sarah_

"What!" I screamed. I looked to the right of the bed, two pints of precocious Ethan blood. I tore open a bag and started drinking it and started crying. Then I called Benny while I sat on Ethan's bed. "Sarah?" He asked. "B Benny...E Ethan's...He's...d d dead...girl...dark brown eyes...blonde...killed him...didn't tell us...cause we'd die." I barley said between drinking and crying. "W what?" He asked. "I I can't." I told him. Meaning I can't talk. "Ok, I'll b be right over." Benny said.

He came to Ethan's in what seemed like 12 hours but was probably 15 minutes. "What's that?" He asked. "His...his blood." I said in between crying. I took another sip. I probably spilled it all over myself. I put the extra bag in my bag. "He's really dead?" He asked. "Note." I said, handing it to him. "He's dead. I I think we should find this brown eyed blond girl." Benny said. "Let's let's meet here tomorrow." I said. "Ok." He said. And like that, I ran out of there like there was a fire.

I was soaked in Ethan's blood and my tears. I was thinking how I only got three kisses. One on the cheek, one make out in front of my house, and one goodbye kiss. Little did I know it would be goodbye forever. Then my mind drifted to something else. Funerals. We will have one for Ethan even if it is just me and Benny. I'm sure Rory and Erica would come to.

I was at Erica's now. I stopped running long enough to see that. I wasn't flashing though, I was running fast but human fast. I knocked on the door to Erica's room. I let myself into her house. I was still soaked. "Sarah? Did you murder someone? What's with all the blood? And tears. What happened?" She asked. I walked in. "E Ethan." I said. "He dose have a girlfriend?" She asked. I shook my head. "N no he's d dead." I said. "Dead?" She asked. I nodded. "I want to get her. All I know is that she has dark brown eyes, she's blond, and she gave Ethan a vision." I told her.

"That can't be right. Is it?" She asked. "Yeah, why do you know something?" I asked. "Well that sounds like a vampire that was in Jesse flock. She's really powerful and her eyes turned this red color. She was at the dusk premier. I bet Ethan killed her and she wanted to get revenge." She told me. "Revenge? I'm going to get revenge on her!" I yelled. "Be careful Sarah she's really powerful." She said. "What's her name?" I asked. "Her name? It's…It's…I don't know I can't remember." She said. "Well what you told me is enough. I am going to get my revenge." I said.


	3. Shouldn't have happened

Thanks for the reviews.

(Sarah's POV.)

I was at Ethan's house at 6 AM. I was in his bed now. I was crying again and I don't remember stopping. I took out the last bag of blood and drank it all. I wish I had more. Ethan was sweet to leave me that. He was always sweet. I loved him, I still love him even if he's not alive. I'm a vampire so I'm technically not alive either. I miss him so much. I wish I could just see him again.

Benny came at 11 AM. "Erica told me about the girl last night. She said she used to be a member of Jesse flock. She's very powerful and her eyes turn red." I told him. "Did she tell you her name?" He asked. "No, she said she can't remember." I said."Why would she want to kill Ethan?" Benny asked. "She was at the dusk premier. Ethan probably killed her and she wanted her revenge. Well if she wants her revenge we're going to get ours to." I told him.

Just then we hear a door close. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know." He said. We went to go check and by the front door I saw the most surprising and magnificent sight I've seen so far in my life. Ethan.

"Y you're alive." I said. Then I ran up and hugged him. "You're alive?" Benny asked. When we stopped hugging Ethan answered. "Yeah." "What happened?" Benny asked. "I don't really remember. I know that girl tried to kill me. I just don't remember how. But I guess I survived." He said.

I didn't even realize I was crying, but I was. I couldn't believe Ethan was alive any more than I could believe he was dead. He's not dead though, he's alive. Alive. "Ethan, oh my gosh." I said. Then I kissed him.

Suddenly I really, really wanted to be alone with him. So I sprouted an idea. "Benny I told Erica that Ethan died. Can you tell her he's alive?" I asked. "Uh, sure." He said and left. Now I was alone with Ethan.

"Thanks for leaving me that blood. It was amazing." I told him. It was amazing it was just hard to realize when I thought the person the blood belonged to was dead. But he's not. "Your welcome." He said. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, do you know how you survived?" I asked. "No. I don't even really remember anything except it was at the woods, it was painful, and I thought I was going to die." He said. "I'm so glad you're not dead." I said. "Me to." He said. And then we kissed for awhile. Longer than at the door. That was amazing.

(Erica's POV.)

I was at home thinking about last night. Sarah was covered in blood and tears. I wonder if that was Ethan's blood? I heard a knock on the door so I answered it. "Hey dor I mean Benny." I said. His best friend just died I could be a little nicer, at least nice enough to call him by his name. "Hey. Sarah asked me to tell that Ethan's not dead." He said. Ok now I was confused. "Ethan's not dead?" I asked. "Yeah, he survived." He told me. He survived? That doesn't add up there's no way he would have survived her alone. After a vampire dies once they grow stronger. Ethan shouldn't have survived, I don't get it.

"Ok, Bye." I said. "So I have to leave now?" He asked. "Pretty much." I said. "Why did you reject me?" He asked. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Why did you reject me?" He asked. Why did I reject him? Easy, I can't date a dork. I can't. Then I might become one and I can't risk that. Plus I might be considered one if I date a geek. "Why? Because I don't date geeks I told you that." I told him. "Why don't you date geeks? You used to be one." He said.

Ok now he was getting me mad. I flashed my fangs. "Listen, that Erica is gone so forget her!" I yelled. "But, I liked her." He said. "You what?" I asked. It took me a second to realize what he said. He liked me the other way to? "Well, like I said she's gone." I told him. "You know," He started coming closer to me. "she doesn't have to be." He said. "Get out!" I yelled. "Fine, fine. No need to shout." He said.

He went out the door and after he left I slammed it. Why did he have to ask me that? Say all that stuff? Make me mad? Plus, I have this stupid worry that Sarah might be in trouble because Ethan shouldn't have survived. Benny is so annoying. Hopefully I have nothing to worry about and I can just be happy that Ethan's alive and that he can date Sarah again. It should be fine right?

Yay! Ethan's alive! So what did you think about that? He shouldn't have survived so do you think Sarah's in danger?


	4. The true start of it

Sorry for the wait. I've been sick but I'm better now, so anyways, on with chapter four.

(Ethan's POV.)

Sarah left a couple of minutes ago when the girl that tried to kill me came in. "Hello Ethan." She said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, you're alive which shocks me. I mean, how did you survive? So I guess you're a fledgling, well, not for long." She said. "A fledgling?" I asked. I hadn't even known. "Yes a fledgling. That's what you are. Don't you remember? Last night was the night I drained you of your blood." She said. And suddenly I remembered her saying. "Hello Ethan. To night is the night I drain you of your blood." I was drained but I'm alive?

"So I'm a fledgling?" I asked. "Yes, but like I said not for long." She said. I thought she'd try to kill me aging but instead she walked closer, her eyes turned red and her fangs came out. "You will do as I say." She said. And then the images I had of Sarah seemed distant or of anything. "You will drink human blood. It doesn't matter who. Just do it. Also, make sure no one knows you're a vampire or that you're under my control. I'll give you more orders later." She told me. All I could do was say "Ok." As my eyes turned golden and my fangs extended.

"Oh and I'm sorry about your girlfriend but to make the trance solid I need to kiss you." She told me. And then she kissed me. For awhile, I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard the door slam and "You cheating dork!" We stopped kissing to see Erica.

(Erica's POV.)

It took me a minute to realize it was her. The girl from Jesse's flock. "First you tried to kill the dork and now you're kissing him?" I asked. "Yeah, that's how you truly glimmer. I'm sure Jesse kissed you when he glimmered you." She said. Hadn't she been dead then? "How did you know about that?" I asked. "Oh, I glimmered Jesse." She said.

"Ok you know what I'm leaving." I said. Leaving really meant going to tell Sarah. I started to walk out the door. "Wait. You can't leave now. I'm just going to have to glimmer you." She said. I turned around. I felt like I had no control over my movements.

"Soon I'll have you and all of friends to defeat Jesse then I can stat my plan, build my own flock." She said. I can't believe she just told me her plans and I had no intention of telling anyone. "Oh and don't tell anyone my plans or that your under my control. Here's what I want you to do. Erica, get Rory. Then you can get Benny and Ethan can get Sarah. But first get Rory and we'll go from there. Then once I have all of you then we can take down Jesse." She said. "Ok." I said as my eyes started glowing yellow. "Good, now you can go." She told me. I left and instantly fell and passed out.

When I awoke I firmly knew my purpose. I had to get Rory to...to…Alaria. I knew her name now that she told me in a way. I haven't ever been to Rory's house but there's a first time for everything. I went and knocked and Rory answered. "Erica? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I just wanted to come by." I said. "Did you come to see my fully mummified Mr. Kitty?" He asked. "Uh sure." I said. "I'll go get him." He said. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Yeah I'll be right back." He said. I walked in.

I had to get Rory to Alaria. "Here he is! I wrapped him in orange rags!" He told me. "Cool." I said even thought this was utterly stupid. "So what do you want to do now? See my collection?" He asked. "Uh actually Rory I wanted to talk about meeting me in the woods later." I said.

"A date?" He asked. "Uh sure, yeah, a date." I said. "Can I bring candles?" He asked. "Knock yourself out, I like vanilla scented." I told him. "Ok cool! See you later Erica, I got to get ready for our date." He said. "Ok in an hour. Bye." I said. "Bye!" He said. I left. "Too easy." I said to myself and then flew to the woods.

There I saw Alaria. "So what do you have for me?" She asked. "Rory. He's coming." I told her. "Good then I can get him under my control." She said. "Erica?! Erica?!" Rory called from somewhere in the woods. "Don't make a sound." Alaria said with red eyes. She shoved me into the bushes so Rory was alone with her.

(Alaria's POV.)

I had him right where I wanted him. "You're not Erica." Rory said. "That's right I'm not. Thanks for telling me. Anyways, continuing. Rory do as I say." I said with red eyes. "Yes." He said. "Good, don't tell anyone I glimmered you or we'll have some serious consequences." I told him. "Got it." He said.

"Ok, now for your orders. Erica you can come out now!" I yelled. She stumbled out of the bushes like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. "Tomorrow you two will get Ethan his first human blood. He's under my control to. So get him something tomorrow and we'll go from there ok?" I asked. "Ok." They said in unison. "Oh and tell him we're meeting tomorrow after your lunch." I told them. "Ok." They said again. If they weren't under my control I would have smacked them for talking at the same time.

"Ok, you're getting annoying so you can both go home now." I said. The annoying ones flashed home. I didn't need to kiss Rory to glimmer him stronger. I knew seers are more resistant to mind control though. I had to destroy Jesse so I could have my own flock and focus on my next goal, my more important one because it was life changing. For everyone.

The next chapter will defiantly have more Etharah in it and more Sarah since she wasn't in here at all.


End file.
